plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Walrus Rider
For the zombie with a similar name, see Walrus Zombie. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Imp Pet Zombie |trait = Amphibious Anti-Hero 3 |ability = None |flavor text = A walrus seemed the obvious choice. After all, horses don't go on land *and* water.}} Walrus Rider is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and has 3 /4 . It has the Anti-Hero 3 and Amphibious traits, and does not have any abilities. Its closest plant counterpart is Poison Oak. Origins It is based on a walrus, a large flippered marine mammal with a discontinuous distribution about the North Pole in the Arctic Ocean and subarctic seas of the Northern Hemisphere. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Imp Pet Zombie *'Traits: Amphibious', Anti-Hero 3 *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description A walrus seemed the obvious choice. After all, horses don't go on land *and* water. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Update ???? *Tribe order change: Pet Imp → Imp Pet Strategies With Walrus Rider can be considered to be a more expensive version of Stealthy Imp, trading 2 additional brains and the lack of the Gravestone trait for 1 more strength, 2 more health, and Amphibious. You will most likely find Walrus Rider's Amphibious trait to be a key point when choosing one over the other, as Walrus Rider's increased health is more or less negated by its lack of protection against tricks, and both of the cards have poor stats for their cost anyway. Using this against Solar Flare, Chompzilla, or Captain Combustible can lead to an easy win, due to their lack of Amphibious plants, as long they don't have other means of indirectly harming it. As a pet zombie, Walrus Rider can also find a place in 's pet deck, providing synergies with Cat Lady and Zookeeper. Additionally, Walrus Rider is classified as an Imp, which can synergize with Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp. Against If you are facing against Walrus Rider on the aquatic lane, or Whipvine can use their abilities to move Walrus Rider into another lane, removing him from the aquatic lane and blocking one attack. It is recommended to try and destroy this zombie quickly after, as Sneaky heroes have access to Smoke Bomb to move Walrus Rider back to an aquatic lane. Additionally, using , (only if Walrus Rider is facing a plant on its lane), or Sizzle can deal with Walrus Rider easily. You can also use if there are other zombies nearby. Gallery NewWalrus Rider.png|Walrus Rider's statistics Grayed Out Walrus Rider.png|Walrus Rider's grayed out card SpriteAtlasTexture-69cd560b-ad31-46b7-98f0-c54ad5a39b98-2048x1024-fmt34.png|Walrus Rider's textures WeaselImpperino.png|HD Walrus Rider Earning Walrus Rider.png|The player earning Walrus Rider after completing the 8th step in ' Hero Quest titled "Strange Steed Indeed" Walrus.png|Walrus Rider attacking Brain Freeze pack.png|Walrus Rider on Brain Freeze's Premium Pack LawnmowerDestroyingWalrusRider.jpg| being used on Walrus Rider IMG_2515.png|Sizzle being used on Walrus Rider NeptunaHeroPack.png|Walrus Rider on the advertisement for the Neptuna Hero Pack WalrusRiderCardImage.png|Walrus Rider's card image FrozenWalrusRider.png|Walrus Rider frozen Deadly and Anti-Hero WR.png|Walrus Rider with a star icon on its strength WalrusRiderTintedGray.png|Walrus Rider tinted gray due to a glitch Screenshot 2018-02-07-17-13-34-2.png|Walrus Rider Fused with Killer Whale UntrickableWalrus.jpg|Walrus Rider with the Untrickable trait due to 's ability Old Walrus Rider Description.png|Walrus Rider's statistics before update 1.2.11 Walrus Rider Is Got.PNG|The player receiving Walrus Rider from a Premium Pack Walrus Rider card.png|Walrus Rider's card before update 1.6.27 Trivia *The Imp on the walrus is very reminiscent to the one on Dodo Rider Zombie. Category:Anti-Hero cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Imp cards Category:Pet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps Category:Aquatic zombies